


Paragon of Vice

by Downfall



Series: Paragon of Vice [9]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Handcuffs, Leashes, Mass Effect Kink Meme, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, space racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Downfall/pseuds/Downfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reaper is dead, the Collectors are defeated and Shepard indulges in some much needed rest and relaxation, of the most strenuous sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paragon of Vice

_Normandy_ slipped through the alien graveyard surrounding the Collector base, coasting through the shockwave still rippling outwards. “No lifesigns detected,” EDI reported as Shepard staggered into the cockpit.

“We’re free and clear, Commander!” Joker crowed. “Looks like it’s humans two, Reapers nothing.” 

“That’s the way it should be,” Shepard said. He felt a presence behind him; Miranda, her forehead bloody from a vicious wound over her eyebrow. “What’s our situation? Casualties?”

Miranda shrugged. “Zaeed got the _Normandy_ crew back to the ship with some casualties and you, Jacob and Kasumi seem to have made it through your encounter with the proto-Reaper no worse for wear.” A wicked grin cut across her expression. “As for the others…Jack and I held the line as best we could. But I’m afraid the aliens didn’t make it. Such a shame.”

Shepard nodded at that. “Get yourself cleaned up, and make your report to the Illusive Man. I want Cerberus teams out here to secure the Collector base immediately. There’s too much valuable technology to risk anyone else getting their hands on it.”

“Glad to hear you’ve come around to my way of thinking, Shepard,” Miranda replied with a smirk. She turned to leave, and Shepard watched her ass go as she walked along the length of the bridge. 

“Good work, Joker,” Shepard said, turning to follow her towards the lift. “Thanks for the save.”

“Oh, yeah. No big thing, just being Rambo for a little bit.” Joker shrugged. “Hey, you know those rifles actually have pretty serious kickback? I think I broke my arm in a few places.”

“Get down to medbay.” Shepard tossed over his shoulder.

The lift came after a moment’s delay, and Shepard sagged against the wall. “Deck one,” he croaked, weariness almost overtaking him. The Collectors put up a hard fight, and whatever that Reaper…larva…skeleton…thing…was, it certainly hadn’t wanted to die. Not that he cared what it wanted. _Don’t think I’ve ever been this tired before._

The lift opened to deck one and Shepard keyed open his quarters, already working at the clasps keeping his hardsuit in place. He’d made it as far as his desk when he finally caught sight of Kelly on her knees on the floor before his bed. She was naked except for the leather collar tight around her throat and the blindfold across her eyes. Her wrists were cuffed behind her back, and the key dangled from a ring fixed to the collar with silver studs. _Well aren’t you a welcome sight._

“Sir?” Kelly asked, turning her head towards the sound. Shepard made no answer, eyes roaming greedily over her kneeling form. “I just…a few months ago I asked you to take me places I’d never been, and to keep me safe. To be honest? I was mostly thinking about sex.” Her lips curled. “It was getting _distracting_ fantasizing about you all the time without any outlet. But these last few days, the Collector attack on the ship and you saving us…saving me…?” She gave a little shrug, constrained by the cuffs binding her hands behind her back. “Thank you, sir.”

Shepard stepped into the room to stand before her. Kelly’s back stiffened at his proximity, offering her breasts to him. With slow, deliberate motions Shepard unfastened his hardsuit’s components, dropping each part carelessly on the floor until he was clad in nothing but his briefs and an undershirt. Moments later he shed those as well, standing naked over Kelly as he decided how to best use her for his pleasure. 

After a long moment he reached down, hooking two fingers under her collar and tugging upward. She understood quickly, struggling to rise to her feet. He led her to the bed, collapsing against the mattress as exhaustion overcame him. Kelly squirmed to nestle against him, and Shepard laid a possessive hand on her flank. Moments later he was asleep.

* * *

“All crew members, please report to the observation deck.”

Shepard’s eyelids cracked. A moment ago he had been lost in a firefight, Collectors pressing in from all sides and the larval Reaper somewhere below, waiting. Miranda’s voice was incongruous, and for a moment he couldn’t tell if it was real or dreamed. As consciousness slipped from him again, he decided he didn’t care.

* * *

“Commander?”

Kelly stirred next to him, and Shepard grunted. “Go ‘way.”

“Commander Shepard? Operative Lawson requests your presence on the observation deck.” Shepard’s only reply was to drag one of the free pillows over his head to block EDI’s voice. “She specified that Yeoman Chambers should accompany you, and that she should, quote, ‘come as she is.’”

That got Shepard’s attention. “What?”

“I believe Operative Lawson was referring to Yeoman Chamber’s current…attire.”

“She has recorders installed up here,” Kelly whispered against his chest.

“Does she now,” Shepard replied drily. “EDI? Tell Miranda we’re on our way.”

Shepard sat up in bed, stretching. He pulled a fresh duty uniform from his drawers, and a set of his workout clothes. He took the key from Kelly’s collar and rolled her on her belly, unfastening the handcuffs. She rolled her shoulders as Shepard pulled the blindfold from her eyes. “Put those on,” he said, pointing to the workout clothes.

“Should I…?” Kelly reached for the collar’s buckle, but froze as Shepard crossed his arms. “We’re going to meet Miranda,” she explained plaintively. 

“She has cameras up here, doesn’t she?” Shepard asked.

“Yes sir,” Kelly answered. 

“Then she already knows you belong to me. Get dressed, and be happy I don’t bring you to the observation deck on a leash.” Kelly flushed scarlet at that, hurrying to pull on the loose clothing. Shepard wondered if Kelly’s embarrassment was at the idea of being paraded naked around the ship, or at her own arousal at the idea. Given what he’s learned of her in the past few months, he suspected the latter.

“Okay. Sir.” Kelly stood before him, barefoot and clad in his over-large sweats. Shepard collected the handcuffs and blindfold, hiding them away in a pocket and gestured Kelly to the exit. He followed her out, laying a hand on the back of her neck as they stepped into the elevator. “Sir?”

“Yes, Kelly?”

She looked pointedly straight ahead as the lift began moving downward. “I own a leash. Sir.” 

“Do you now?” _She’s been waiting for an opportunity to bring that up for a long time,_ Shepard realized. He let the silence stretch until the lift reached deck three and the doors opened. “Fetch.”

Kelly looked at him with mixed incredulity and excitement. “Sir. Yes sir!” She bolted out of the lift and headed left, into the crew barracks. Barely a minute later she returned, the leash out of sight under her sweatshirt. Shepard claimed her by the back of the neck again and led her down the hall to the observation deck, keying the door open, and Kelly gasped at what she saw.

Shepard knew Miranda would put together something like this, but the post-mission orgy filling the observation deck surpassed his wildest expectations. Zaeed lay on one of the couches, still clad in his armor but with his cock free as Kasumi rocked up and down on top of him. Kevin Donnelly and Gabby Daniels rutted on the floor, their moans filling the space. Even Joker sat up on the bar with a wry grin and a stiff erection in his hand. And reclining against the window Miranda, gloriously naked and queen of it all, clenched her thighs around Jack’s head while Jacob knelt behind the tattooed woman, pounding into her for all he was worth. 

“Oh my God,” Kelly gasped.

“Shepard!” Jacob shouted over his shoulder, trying to be heard over Kevin’s roar of an orgasm. “Work hard, play hard, right?”

“That’s right,” Shepard said. Miranda watched him with lidded eyes, grinding her hips against Jack’s face. 

“Glad you could make it,” she breathed heavily. Whatever Jack was doing to her down there, she was barely able to keep her words together.

Shepard turned to Kelly, holding the handcuffs and blindfold up for her to see. “Trust me?”

Kelly looked around the room from one coupling to the next, mesmerized by the raw, carnal fucking going on around her. “Yes, sir,” she said, finally pulling her eyes away. She produced the leash and offered it to him. 

“Strip,” Shepard ordered. In two fluid motions it was done and Kelly stood naked for all to see. Shepard wrapped the blindfold around her head and tied it tightly, before finally cuffing her hands behind her.

“Not bad,” Gabby murmured as she and Kevin separated, still panting from their fuck. 

Kasumi and Zaeed slowed their pace to watch as Shepard tugged down on the leash and Kelly dropped to her knees. Another pull and she awkwardly knee-crawled towards the center of the room. “Very good,” Shepard said, petting her hair affectionately. With his leash hand he motioned Joker over, then held a finger up to his lips. _Man saved my life with that rescue,_ Shepard thought. _It’s not right that he spends an orgy alone._

Joker grinned wide, hobbling over to stand before Kelly with his pants gathered at his knees. Shepard’s hand gripped Kelly’s hair, locking her head in place as Joker brushed the head of his cock against her lips. Kelly’s eyebrows flew up as she realized that from the angle Shepard held her head, the penis pressing insistently against her lips had to belong to someone else, and she couldn’t even guess who. Shepard pushed her head forward and she opened her mouth, accepting Joker’s length compliantly. 

She knew what to do instinctively, but that didn’t surprise anyone. Joker stifled a moan as her tongue worked the underside of his penis, tracing the ridge of his cockhead. When Shepard pulled back on her hair she pursed her lips, trying to keep his length in her mouth for as long as she could before he popped wetly free.

“She could give you lessons, Kevin,” Gabby said as Shepard pushed Kelly back towards Joker’s groin. 

Shepard could see the other man was close to losing control, between his masturbation earlier and the sight of the redhead on her knees in front of him. Foregoing subtlety and teasing, Shepard pulled Kelly’s hair back and forth on Joker’s cock. She adjusted immediately, hollowing her cheeks and flattening her tongue to provide him more slick friction. Joker threw his head back and arched his hips into her as he came, white semen spilling past the seal of her lips. She gently sucked him down until Joker fell away, collapsing onto one of the couches. 

“Sir?” she asked, trying to shrug her shoulder to wipe the smear of come running down her chin.

“You don’t speak unless you’re spoken to,” he answered. She stilled at that. _And dripping with come is a good look on you._

For a moment the only sound was Jacob’s thigh’s slapping against Jack’s ass, and Shepard looked around with a grin. “Well?” he asked. “Who wants a go?”

Kevin and Zaeed traded a look as Kasumi climbed off. She’d shucked off her pants to ride Zaeed, but kept her top and hood. “Shep,” she said. “Shep, I was wondering if we…” 

“Yes?” Shepard asked, forcing her to say it out loud.

“I’ve tried everything Shep, I fucked Jacob and Gabby and Zaeed and tried to get myself off every way I know how and nothing’s _working_ Shep. I need you.”

_What do you know. Morinth’s conditioning worked after all _. He handed Kelly’s leash to Zaeed, and took Kasumi by the hand. He lead her around behind one of the couches, pushing her forward until her hips hit the back of it and she bent over. Shepard stepped out of his pants and pulled the shirt off over his head, freeing his erection. Kasumi’s slit was already soaked, and she let out a long moan as Shepard pressed his length in to her. He watched the room as he began to fuck her.__

__Zaeed was toying with Kelly, tapping her cheek with his cock and making her strain against the leash to get him between her lips. Miranda lay back while Jack worked, her full breasts rising and falling heavily as she panted for breath. “Jacob?” she asked._ _

__“Yeah, Miranda?”_ _

__“I don’t want to interrupt. You’ve a good thing going.” Miranda sighed. “But I’d be much obliged if you’d fuck Jack here in her tight little ass.”_ _

__“I think I can do that,” Jacob smirked. Muffled cries of outrage came from between Miranda’s legs, but she only laughed throatily and reached up to fondle her own breasts. Jack tried to squirm away as Jacob repositioned himself, pushing his cock slowly and relentlessly into Jack’s asshole._ _

__“ _Yes_ ” Miranda hissed._ _

__Shepard hunched over Kasumi, pinning her against the couch and fucking her hard. The small woman had given up trying to match his pace, now only clutching at the cushions and letting out a low, unending wail. Shepard wasn’t watching her, though: his eyes were fixed on Miranda’s as she pulled her nipples taut, humping against Jack’s face with a passion._ _

__Gabby had taken it on herself to rouse Joker to action again, straddling his lap and lewdly rubbing her clit in front of him. Zaeed caught sight and passed Kelly’s leash off to Kevin. Gabby saw him coming and grinned, dropping down on all fours between Kelly and the couch. “Come on, Joker,” she said over her shoulder. “I know you’ve still got it in you.” In moments Joker and Zaeed had her pinned between them, alternating their thrusts in and out of her mouth and cunt._ _

__Kevin let Kelly’s leash hand down between her breasts, instead gripping her hair with both hands. He gave up on Shepard and Zaeed’s trick of making Kelly suck him off and instead held her head still, fucking her face. From where he was sitting Shepard could see Kelly’s fingers working, even cuffed behind her back; she was desperate to reach her clit to relieve the lust raging through her._ _

__With a growl Jacob pulled free of Jack’s ass, rising on unsteady feet to stand over Kelly. He was close enough that he didn’t wait his turn, stroking his cock with hard, firm motions even as Kevin used her roughly. Jacob gave a long sigh as his come jetted out, splashing across Kelly’s forehead, nose and cheek._ _

__Miranda _screamed_ as she orgasmed, tossing Jack away in her spasms. Her eyes were wide with the gusts of pleasure still blowing through her. “Wonderful…” she gasped. Jack watched her from the floor –unsatisfied and quietly furious- as Miranda fell back languidly against the couch, her toy forgotten._ _

__Kasumi came hard, clenching around Shepard’s cock and gasping. He pulled free as she went limp under him, unconscious from the force of her orgasm. Shepard laid her out the couch and stepped around behind Kelly again, reclaiming her leash. Kevin gave two last definitive strokes into her mouth and shuddered, adding to the mess of saliva and come coating her lips and chin. Without a word Shepard pointed at Jack and directed her to lay down, then tugged on Kelly’s leash. He pulled her over to straddle the tattooed woman’s face, tangling his fingers in her hair and pushing her face down to meet Jack’s cunt. Both realized the situation quickly -get the other one off and get off themselves- and went to work with gusto._ _

__“They make quite an image,” Miranda said, exhausted, finger tips running idly across her belly. “Just a…just a minute Shepard. As your little slave is finding out, our Subject Zero has a talented tongue.”_ _

__Shepard stood in front of her, arms crossed. “No,” he said with a grin. “I think I’ll have you now.” In a heartbeat he stepped forward grabbed Miranda’s knees and forced them to her chest, exposing her slit and spreading her wide for him. One swift motion sheathed him in her wet tightness, and Miranda’s fingernails scrabbled at his arms, drawing blood._ _

__“Bastard,” she hissed._ _

__He pushed the heel of his hand against her chin, forcing her to show the tender flesh of her neck to him. “I think you’ve got everyone else fooled, Miranda.” He murmured in her ear. “Convinced that you’re so perfect. But perfection doesn’t interest you, does it?” She whimpered as his teeth pressed against her flawless skin. “I think it’s a lot more arousing for. You. To. Not. Be. In. Control.” Shepard punctuated the last six words with hard thrusts. He released her chin, allowing her to look at him again. “What do you think?”_ _

__“Yes,” she whispered._ _

__“Yes what?” His cock was full inside her, trembling with anticipation and quiet threat; the threat that he might pull out of her entirely._ _

__She squirmed under him, trying to avoid saying words straining for release inside her, trying to think of another way to get what she _needed_ without admitting that one final truth. But there was no other way. “Use me, Shepard. Take me like a damn whore.”_ _

__“Very good,” Shepard growled, and _fucked_. Miranda thought she knew his measure before, from their encounter in her office or anonymously in an Omega brothel, but she realized she was profoundly wrong. He possessed her with a vigor and a zeal that drove her out of her mind, and she rejoiced in it, opening herself to the violent storm of his lust. When he finally crashed against her, pumping his come into her sensitive cunt, she felt nothing but satisfaction at a job well done._ _

__Shepard pulled free of Miranda, allowing her to drape herself across the couch again. His cock glistened with their comingling. Jack and Kelly seemed to have finished each other; Jack was catatonic on the floor, and Kelly hunched over her face, panting with exhaustion. Shepard ran his hand through Kelly’s sweaty hair, pulling her head up. Her jaw fell open by habit, and he slipped the head of his penis past her lips. She sucked gently, he lips curling as she recognized his shape. “Shepard,” she purred as she pulled free. Blindly, she licked forward cleaning his semen and Miranda’s tang from every spot of his length. Task completed, she kissed the head of his cock reverently._ _

__The image was perfect, and Shepard brought up his omnitool, saving the picture of Kelly astride Jack’s face, face streaked with come. “Anything to say, Kelly?” he asked._ _

__She thought for a moment. “Sir?” She asked eventually. “May I keep a copy of that picture?”_ _

__Miranda laughed at Kelly’s enthusiasm, low and throaty. “You think that was fun, Yeoman?” she asked. “Just imagine what we’ll do once we’ve beaten the rest of the Reapers.”_ _

__Kelly shivered with anticipation under his hand, and Shepard smiled. “Let them come,” he said, meeting Miranda’s level gaze. “I can’t wait.”_ _


End file.
